


[NSFW ART] flying

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Bound by the ropes and with nowhere to go... Merlin has never felt quite so free.Marker on paper.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	[NSFW ART] flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlins_little_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Avalonian Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467906) by [Merlins_little_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister). 



This artwork has a fic based on it! [ Avalonian Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467906)

by merlins_little_sister!

**Author's Note:**

> traditional art done with marker and paper


End file.
